


Not less proud

by Isilloth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Haleth and her people finally get help under the siege of orcs.





	Not less proud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlightwalking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/gifts).

They fought for many days. And they had many fallen. Her father, her brother, many good people… There was no one to command, so she took the charge. Although she thought it would take long before they all perish.

Someday, at the dawn, they heard a sound. Sound of horns, but not the orcish one, but different, clear and loud. Something they would never expect. Not now, after so many days. Help.

Elven warriors run into the battle on great horses and, in few hours, nay, few moments, wipe the orcs from the battlefield. Her people were initially confused by the sudden help, but then the one who could stand and walk emerged from their half-destroyed burgh to welcome the saviours. The saviours who were too late for so many of them. 

She stood ahead and spoke to the elf, who, as she guessed, was their commander. 

“Welcome, my lord. Thank you for saving my people.”

He dismounted from his horse and took off the helmet. He had long, black hair, ruddy skin and freckles. He was unlike any other elf she saw before. 

“I’m sorry we were so late.”

“It’s good you came at all.” She said before she thought it could come out as rude. But the elven commander only smiled. “Let’s go to our city. It’s destroyed and not very well equipped, but we want to show our gratitude at least in this small way.”

“Thank you, we would be glad to rest. We have healers and supplies with us, I send for them, they could help you with your wounded. I’m Caranthir, lord of Thargelion,” he reached out to her and took her hand.

“I’m Haleth, and I command over this people now,” she replied not less proudly than him and shook his hand. Even if he was a lord, she was an equal.

Caranthir called one of his people and said something to him in a language she didn’t understand. The warrior drove off, probably to get the promised healers and supplies. The rest of the riders dismounted and followed her and her people to the burgh. She guided them to place. All the bigger buildings were occupied by the injured, so they had to settle for the open air. 

They set the bonfires as it was already chilly. The elf sent by the lord came back soon with more people and the food. They share it between each other, and plenty left for the later. The healers, four elven women, disappeared in the buildings, to help to tend the wounded. Only then Haleth felt relieved. She was happy to let elves managed the matters for now. She was very tired and stressed, after the days of fights and she needed well-deserved rest. And maybe some fun, she thought, when the elven lord handed her a flask of wine.

He may look original, but, as every elf, he was handsome. And when he looked at her he had a curious gleam in his eyes. She might interest him, she thought. They started to talk and joke, not so much later their conversation turned into a flirt, and with every sip of wine they had, Haleth felt the heat going through her body. Caranthir touched her cheek and leaned to her into a kiss. 

“Let’s go to my lodging,” she whispered. She was aware of glances her people gave her. She was sure tomorrow in the settlement the gossip how she bedded the elven lord would break out. But she didn’t care. Anyway, she might have been proud of it. 

She and Caranthir spent the night together. Despite the ages that the elf lived through, he seemed to be less experienced then she, but he made up with enthusiasm. The following morning she woke up in his arms. Well, she hoped it was just an impulse to embrace her, not demonstrating anything like an excessive attachment. She didn’t want any kind of relationship, she just wasn’t made for that. But the sex was good and she definitely was eager to repeat it. 

In following days the elves helped them recuperate. The wounded had been healed, the burgh reconstructed and many survivors from the local area came here, for help. Caranthir and Haleth soon became friends, and Caranthir, to her relief, seemed to be equally uninterested in long terms relationship. They had sex almost every night, and the elf seemed to be better in this with every time. 

“Haleth, as a chieftain of your people, would you consider staying?” he asked before they left for the stronghold. “I will give you the land, and you will be free under my protection.”

“I will consider it,” she promised.

“You have to know I will always be your friend. I know you were planning on moving on, but, please, think about it.”

“I said, I will, Caranthir. But I’m not sure if we want to be <under your protection>, or anyone’s protection.”

“I see. I will come back to you soon, for your answer. And maybe something more pleasant.” He smiled playfully and brushed her hair back from her cheek. “See you soon.”

But not long after their last meeting, Haleth learned something she probably didn’t want to share with Caranthir. It started innocently, from the sickness she had every morning. Initially, she thought it was just some food poisoning, but the healer, and her friend, Eboril, suggested it could be something else. And when Eboreth examined her it turned out it indeed wasn’t ordinary food poisoning. She was caring Caranthir’s child. She didn’t know it was even possible for an elf to father a child of a mortal woman and she got scared. She suspected Caranthir would like to marry her, and for her, it wasn’t the option. She had to leave Thargelion. She didn’t want her people to serve any lord anyway. The same evening she convened the most important people of her tribe, and they decided to leave as soon as possible. A week later they were already at the way. 

_ 8 months later _

They slowly settle in Brethil. The beginning was tough, as always, but they manage. Haleth endured pregnancy quite well, and she expected birth anytime now. Despite initial fear, she felt she was happy for the baby to come. She had never expected to have an heir, so now she was thrilled by the prospect of having one. 

“My lady?” the servant came to her room when she was preparing for the day. They still have few buildings, but she, as a chieftain, get some humble house for herself. “There is a guest. He’s waiting for you.”

“Who? I didn’t expect anyone today,” she said, leaving the house.

But she didn’t have to wait for an answer. She breathed heavily when she saw him. Well, she wasn’t ready for this at all.

“So it’s true!” Caranthir shouted at her sight. She fought the temptation to go back inside. “You’re pregnant. Is this mine?”

“How… how did you know?” she managed to utter. 

“I heard the rumours.”

“Rumors? There are some rumours among the elves about me?”

“Is this important now? You didn’t answer my question.”

“Come, let’s go inside.” She realized that people who were at the place started to look at them with curiosity. “Gellis, leave us alone,” she said to the servant. 

When the doors shut behind she turned to Caranthir, who was looking at her with reproach. 

“So? Am I the father?” he asked again.

“Yes, it’s yours.”

“Haleth… Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t want you to feel obligated to do anything about it… And I wasn’t sure if I wanted this child anyway. So I left.”

Caranthir sat down at the table with head down.

“I don’t know what to tell you, I don’t know what to do. But I want to be part of this child’s life.” He looked at her eyes.

“You have the right to do so. I shouldn’t hide this from you but I didn’t want… I think I didn’t want the trouble. I thought it would be easier for me, that’s true. And I don’t want marriage or this kind of things. It’s not for me.”

“I see. It would be easier if you’d stay in Thargelion, but it’s your choice. May I stay with you for some time? I have matters to attend at home, but I think I can stay for a few months, to meet my child, and name him or her.”

Haleth sighed. She wasn’t sure if she wanted anyone to know whose child it is, but people already talked, and it probably would turn out when the child would be born. Caranthir had every right to be a father to his child, and who she was to deny it to him.

“Okay, stay, I will tell to prepare a place for you. I guess it won’t be as comfortable as your home, but we don’t have proper settlements yet.”

“I will manage. And thank you. It may be not visible, but I’m really happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't exactly follow your prompt about Caranthir not knowing about the child, but I decided he deserved to know and I liked the idea of him actually rising this child.


End file.
